1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and a system for organizing and storing sales material for visual presentation. In particular, the present invention relates to apparatus and a system for isolating and organizing samples of materials used for a common function, but having both subtle and substantial characteristic differences, and storing such samples in a portable, visible display.
2. Prior Art
In the field of landscape gardening and landscape decorating, many of the materials used, such as mulch, sand, pebbles, gravel and/or stone, clay, loam, adobe and silt, for example, are available in their natural state in different colors and texture. The color of the materials and the texture of the materials, in the same class of materials, for example, sand, may differ one from the other, according to where the particular material is found in the environment. Often the difference between materials in the same class is very subtle and the actual materials should be seen side-by-side or seen under different lighting conditions than normally available to determine which material is the most satisfactory for the intended landscaping job or function.
The characteristics of some landscape or ground cover materials are most often unique and can be used to determine the particular region or area the material is found in nature. The style of a structure, for example, a southern plantation style house, is often associated with a particular ground cover, such as clay, for example. Persons building a particular style house often want the ground cover adjacent the house to have the characteristics that are usually associated with the particular style of the house regardless of where the house is situated.
In order to provide a handy reference of landscape ground materials available, brochures and catalogs are provided which show color photographs and renderings of the natural and other materials available. However, photographs and other pictures often fail to reveal all the true characteristics and subtle differences between materials in the same class of materials. Photographs and pictures may not always show the materials in their best light, from the point of view of the environment of intended use. Selection of landscape or ground cover materials, for indoor or outdoor use, from a brochure or catalog often results in a poor selection of landscaping materials. This often translates into an undesirable relationship between the landscape gardener or designer and the customer. The present invention overcomes this problem.